Requiem of a Hero
by Linchalou
Summary: Sort of AU, based on the storyline of LoZ: Ocarina of Time. The people of Hyrule are gathered in The Temple of Time, all of them to pay their respect, to show that they always will remember him. WARNING: Character Death!


**So, this is my first story here on . It's funny, because I generally don't write sad stories. I like everyone happy, joking. But yeah, I had an idea and I wrote it.  
><strong>

**This is sort of AU, based on the storyline of LoZ: Ocarina of Time since I don't know much about the other games. Major character death, so beware.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**/Linchalou**

The Temple of Time was full of people from all over Hyrule. Hylians stood next to Gerudos, Gorons and Zoras stood side by side. Even a small group of brave Kokiri were there, to pay their respect. Despite the great number of people in the temple, it was completely silent. No one said a word.

The seven Sages stood at the altar, the three Spiritual Stones in front of them. The door behind the stones was open and in the middle of that room – where the Hero's sword was supposed to be – a big, opaque crystal was placed. The light that flooded through the windows made it shine and glitter, reflecting the light unto the floor and the walls, a clear blue color. The same color as Time. The same color as His eyes.

The leader of the Sages stepped forward, lost in her own memories. Remembering that day.

"_LINK, NO!"  
>"Zelda, it's the only way. The rift needs to be closed, I won't let Ganondorf enter this world again!"<br>"There has to be another…"  
>"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."<br>Their hands met, holding tightly, then their eyes. His eyes were so blue, so innocent. Despite everything he had gone through, he was still as pure as he was the first time she met him.  
>"Link, I can't… you can't leave me. Not now, not when we've won."<br>"If I don't do this, he will return once again. The people of Hyrule… it's my duty to them. I won't let them suffer more than they already have. I have to finish this. And you know it."  
>A sob escaped her, and he hugged her. Stroked her hair, kissing her forehead and then her lips.<br>"I love you, Zelda. I always will. Nothing will change that, not time, not death, nothing. My heart and soul belong to you, for eternity."  
>"And I will always keep you in my heart, Link. Always. I love you. I love you."<br>"Perhaps we'll meet again, in another time. In another life."  
>"Do you really think so?"<br>"Hey, I'm the Hero of Time, remember?"  
>A smirk, a last kiss. The Sword of Time was lifted into the air, flaming blue as if eager to fight, one last time .His Triforce mark shone brightly on his hand, showing his courage openly. He shared a look with his guardian fairy, trying to make her stay, but in vain of course. Navi would always follow him. They looked forward, pausing for just a second.<br>And then they were gone. Devoured by the blinding light of the rift that Ganondorf had caused. _

Her tears ran freely. The other Sages bowed their heads, not trying to hide their own tears.

Saria, the Sage of Forest, wept at the loss of her best friend, the one she could always count on, even after he had left Kokiri Forest.

Darunia, the Sage of Fire, blinked away tears of sadness as he watched the tombstone of his Sworn Brother, a title only the bravest outside the Goron race could earn.

Ruto, the Sage of Water, cried, because her savior and the only one who had been worthy of her mother's precious Spirit Stone was gone.

Nabooru, the Sage of Spirit, mourned the death of the one who had saved her from the clutches of the witches, remembering him still as the young – but never weak – kid he had been the first time she met him.

Impa, the Sage of Shadow, pained deeply. Being Zelda's bodyguard, she had met the boy the same day her leader did. When his eyes had met hers, she knew. She would always remember that day as the day when destinies were bound together.

Rauro, the Sage of Light, looked at the crystal with grief, and reminisced the eleven-year-old who had first entered his Realm, and the eighteen-year-old man he had been when he left it. Never once did that boy complain about the lost years of his life, for he understood the importance of it.

And the leader of the Sages, the Hero's love, Zelda, could not see, could not think of, could not _understand_ anything but the bright blue crystal in the room.

The people of Hyrule were still quiet, their affection to the fallen Hero showing. Not one of them was unfazed by his death.

Then, Zelda turned around, looking at the crowd. She dried her tears and spoke:

"Today, we are gathered to say goodbye to our Hero, the carrier of the Triforce of Courage and the heart of the people of Hyrule." Her voice broke.

A red-haired woman spoke up from the crowd:

"Link was something special. He _had _something special. When he first came to Lon-Lon Ranch, I thought of him as a strange boy with a fairy. But he was more than that, so much more."

Another woman shouted from the back:

"He found my dog, my dear Richard, when he ran away one night!"

Suddenly, the Temple of Time was filled with remembering voices.

"He was the best customer I ever had in my archery shop!"

"He found this great mask I could give to my kid!"

"He helped me gather all of my cucoos after they escaped!"

The Sages smiled, knowing that Link would never be forgotten. That was all they could ever wish for. With that, they turned around to face the crystal again, reading what they've composed together and written on it.

_In loving memory of Link,  
>The Hero of Time, Carrier of Courage, Savior of Hyrule.<br>Always to be remembered._

As one, the Sages disappeared, all to their different places. To grieve alone.

And as they left, the opaque crystal shone just a little brighter, just a little more blue than before.


End file.
